1. Technical Field
The present application relates to image processing for printing and, more particularly, to image processing when a sheet is conveyed in a state in which the sheet is deformed in the printing.
2. Related Art
Printing in which ink dots are formed on a recording medium (for example, sheets of paper) is known. In such printing, the recording medium can come off from a platen toward a recording head due to the formation of the ink dots. For example, the recording medium that is curled can come off from the platen toward the recording head. Technologies to suppress such floating of the recording medium are proposed in order to achieve high-quality printing results. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-138923 proposes a technology to make a recording medium into a corrugated shape so as to prevent the recording medium from floating toward the recording head.